


steady

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura comforts Hinata</p>
            </blockquote>





	steady

Hinata's hands are shaking. Sakura presses her lips together and wipes blood out of her eye from the cut at her temple. “Steady, Hinata.”

The Hyuuga takes a deep breath and her hands stop shaking. She activates her Byakuugan, and watches the chakra flow from her to Neji's abdomen. The flesh knits together under her hands until her cousin is whole again. The brunette's eyes flutter open.

“Good.” Sakura smiles. “Now, come on. Let's get back to Konoha.”

–

The medics have looked over Sakura and Hinata and Neji is being kept in the hospital. The Hyuuga heiress is in the waiting room when the pink-haired woman finds her. A reassuring smile slides onto Sakura's face. She says, “You did good.”

Sakura takes a seat next to Hinata and puts an arm around her shoulders. Hinata looks at her and the Hyuuga's pale eyes are only inches from her own.

“I'm here if you need me. I care about you, Hinata.” Sakura kisses Hinata chastely and they both go back to silently waiting.


End file.
